


chocolate

by orphan_account



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Found Family, Goat Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Hot Chocolate, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Shapeshifter Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Slow Dancing, Tea, Winged TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), as the title may suggest, makes an appearance also, sleepy bois inc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29076423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: tubbo and ranboo come over to techno's crying. phil helps and techno tries to help. tommy breaks in to help his friends. techno is annoyed about all these children and is not soft at all....anyone who ships minors can fuck off :)
Relationships: Technoblade/Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 34
Kudos: 263





	chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> fuck it no longer anonymous, check my account for all my shit :). can i ignore the canon? yes, yes i can :)

there was a loud slamming on the door and techno looked over at phil with furrowed brows. the face was returned, though slightly less anger. the door was knocked on again, and this time techno stood up, he unsheathed his sword slowly. phil glanced at the sword distastefully from his curled up position in the couch. he frowned right back and stalked to the door. 

he wasn't holding himself in his usual air or gait of "don't fuck with me or i'll kill you" but more of a "holy shit i'm tired why are people coming to our house?" walk. it was late at night. he had some good reasons for being tired. neither of them had been able to fall asleep. the voices were oddly loud for both of them. 

techno opened the big wooden door expecting some sort of group of warriors or a polite assassin or something. he did not expect two sobbing children. in fact that was the last thing he expected. especially not tubbo. ranboo was less surprising but tubbo? why would he be here? actually that made sense too, his father lived here.

he realized he was staring down two crying kids. with a sword in his hand. and he was completely mute. and phil was watching. and the voices in his head were screaming at him to kill these kids. alright phil had to handle this, he couldn't. 

he turned from the door, he still hadn't said a word to them. "phil, please, fix it." techno frowned deeply, and went back to the couch and threw himself down on it. phil glared at him and got up creakily, stretching his wings awkwardly and shuffled to the door. he was literally wearing slippers. he looked comfortable, like a father. techno guessed he was. he wouldn't know. 

he watched the kids be herded into his house. tubbo was... well, he didn't know what he was doing, but wailing seemed like the best word to describe it. ranboo was much quieter. he was a good kid. 

phil sat them down next to techno and he nodded awkwardly at them. tubbo sobbed at him. 

"uh... what's wrong?" techno furrowed his brow. 

"ok well, i'd tell you, but i can't focus on it right now, because you look really weird." tubbo whimpered at him.

"heh?" 

"you're like... human." he sniffled.

"yeah. what? i- ok?" 

"do they know?" phil called from the kitchen.

"know what?" he barked back. 

"know that you're a shapeshifter?"

"now they do if they didn't before!" techno glanced at them, "piglin shapeshifter." he nodded. tubbo nodded back sniffling, ranboo leaned into tubbo, sobbing into his coat. 

"that's cool, can i tell you what's wrong now?"

"i asked, er- kiddo?" 

"don't." techno glanced away awkwardly and nodded again, "i had a nightmare. ranboo did too, i got lost trying to get to your house and heard him crying."

"what's the nightmare bout?" techno tried to do it a way that phil had done for him before, polite, ask questions, even if he still kinda wanted to stab the kid. 

"me and tommy dying." tubbo frowned. 

"what happened?" he pressed gently. he hoped it was gentle anyways. he wasn't very good at gentle usually. 

"dream." 

well that was all the kid was going to divulge. time for a new tactic. "do- do you want a hug?" 

"you'd give me a hug?" his eyes were wide and watery and this was the first time that techno had noticed that he was wearing the metal gloves that techno had forged for him as an apology for his public execution. he hadn't expected the kid to actually keep them, much less wear them. 

techno nodded his head creakily and tubbo lunged into his arms. "ranboo, would you also like a hug?" the kid nodded and much more carefully placed himself into techno's arms. he wrapped his arms around them awkwardly. neither of them seemed to be uncomfortable. he was a little uncomfortable though actually, not enough to stop though. 

"your sweater is soft." ranboo whispered his first words tonight. 

"it's cotton." he whispered back. "you wanna tell me what happened with you?"

"i dunno," ranboo spoke softly, like he was trying not the break the moment. "bad nightmare. cant remember what happened though."

techno snorted a little. "got it." 

"c'mon memory boy." tubbo giggled a little. at least he wasn't wailing anymore. 

phil walked into the room with two mugs in his hands, one in each. he smiled gently at techno, and techno felt his face flush deeply. fuck, that was embarrassing. maybe it was finally time for technoblade to die. "tubbo, ranboo, i got you drinks." lucky for him, phil didn't say anything. phil was the best man on the planet.

"what drink?" tubbo said, pulling away. it took ranboo just a tad longer to unwrap his arms and leave techno. it was kinda sweet actually. 

"hot cocoa, and tea for you ranboo, i know you can't have chocolate." he handed both of them the drinks and the two curled up sitting close to each other. ranboo cradled his drink delicately, tubbo a little less so. phil lumbered over the record player and put on some sort of classical record that techno didn't recognize, must've been one of ghostbur's that he'd left.

the room sat quietly for a moment, only the music hanging in the air as phil sat down in a loveseat by himself. he still managed to take up most of it with his wings. 

crash. 

one of techno's fucking windows broke. ranboo flinched, while tubbo straightened up and techno and phil shot to their feet. what kinda dumbass would try to break into an angel of death and a blood god's house? 

tommy stumbled into the living room through the kitchen entrance and oh, it was that kinda dumbass. 

"what the fuck did you do to my friends?" he screeched waving his sword and phil and techno relaxed. 

"tommy, don't break into windows, did you get glass in your wings mate?" phil frowned, his voice was borderline disappointed. 

"fuck you!" he flipped them off. "where are my friends?" he yelled again. 

"are you blind?" techno pointed at the two boys on the couch. 

"fuck you!" 

"good god phil, you raised this kid?"

"i raised myself fucker!!!" he spit his tongue out and plopped down next to the other two boys. 

"ok, whatever." phil frowned and sat on the loveseat. he scooted over and pat the seat next to him, for techno. techno joined him. 

"you three can sleep in my bed when you're done with your drinks." 

"thank you mr. minecraft." ranboo whispered. 

"thanks pa." tubbo smiled gently. 

"fine." tommy frowned. tommy sat for about three seconds not talking before he frowned. "alright i'm going to bed." 

"my room is the one with the feathers on the bed."

"weird if it was techno's." he frowned stomping up the stairs. 

"i'm done," tubbo stood up.

"put the mug in the sink then go up to bed tubs." phil advised gently. 

"got it." the boy started moving slowly, tiredly. he needed to go to bed. 

ranboo followed silently his steps. 

they watched the boys go upstairs. 

"techno, stand up and dance with me." phil stood and stuck out a hand.

techno took it. they must've looked foolish, both wearing sweatpants, techno was wearing his glasses and a blue cotton sweater, and big wool socks, and phil was wearing a big brown argyle wool sweater. they were dancing hand in hand to a song techno didn't even recognize. 

"i think you like these kids, mate." phil whispers. 

techno didn't respond, he just tucked his head into the winged mans shoulders.

**Author's Note:**

> comment, and i will give you a kiss, or not if you aren't into that, you could still comment. you could get like... a high five, or fist bump, or i guess a middle finger, if that's what you're into. ALSO adding this later, any ideas for what y'all want? i rlly love techza and will write it quite a bit :)


End file.
